Makeover
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sasuke overhears Sakura and Ino talking about how fat Naruto is...and he's out to prove them wrong. SasuNaru.


**Hey, this is Sasunaru2themax. This is another long one-shot I decided to do...ok, I say **_**long**_** but really it's not that bad. I just didn't expect it to **_**be**_** this long. It was supposed to be around 2k words and fluffy but I sort of managed 6.7k words.**

**Warnings: SasuNaruSasu, Fluff, Lime, and yes this is YAOI...so...if you don't want to read yaoi...leave now. **

**Disclaimer: This is mine. Not Naruto though. No, he's Sasuke's. **

Ino and Sakura giggled, pointing at Naruto who was training on his own in the distance. Sasuke was practising his Sharingan in the middle of the field, and Sakura had been training closer than she needed to be when Ino arrived. Sasuke listened to their conversation with one ear, surprised it wasn't him they were talking about, but also a little curious as to why they were laughing at Naruto.

"He's the only fat ninja I know." Sasuke tensed. Naruto wasn't fat. He knew. He'd seen Naruto topless many times when they were fighting or at a hot spring, even that one time Sasuke let Naruto stay at his house when he was sick and he'd wandered around in his boxers all day. He was not fat, he was the opposite. If it wasn't for the muscle which was toned and stretched perfectly over every part of Naruto's body, he would think the boy was under-weight.

"I KNOW!" Ino yelled, quickly shutting herself back up in that quiet whisper. "He always wears that baggy jump-suit like it will cover him. Also, someone should tell him orange isn't his colour, it clashes with his hair and eyes." Ino sighed, like the blonde moron would give a shit about clothing. Sasuke had never seen the boy shop for clothes once. He'd always had the same outfit...maybe...

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to be involved in their conversation by proving them wrong...then again...he loved being right...Sasuke smirked and started to plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto collapsed on his couch at home, arms slung over his body in fatigue. He needed to learn when to stop training, he kept going until he realised it wasn't the sky going dark it was his consciousness.

He rolled onto his stomach and sighed, letting the tension leave his muscles as he rest. One good thing about having a demon inside of you meant he sped up your healing and so his muscles were as good as new in the morning.

*knock**knock*

His expression soured. He didn't think anyone would be coming over today, and it wasn't near the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat so no one should be here threatening him...like they ever knock on the door anyway. He rolled his eyes and stood up from the sofa, stretching slightly before padding his way over to the door.

Naruto's blue eyes widened when he noticed Sasuke was standing outside after the door was flung open. He paused, blinked and then poked his friend in the face.

"...Naruto, what the hell?" Naruto grinned and walked back into the flat.

"Why are you here so late? It's like 9:30?" Naruto asked, glancing at the clock on the wall as he started at Sasuke and his plastic bag.

"I'm here to make you thin!" Naruto paused, looked down at himself and frowned.

"Am I fat?" Sasuke shook his head and yanked off Naruto's jumpsuit, watching as it fell easily to the floor. Naruto blushed slightly as he realised he was now standing in his underwear and nothing else.

"Hold up there Sasuke, you might like me, but that's a bit forward." Sasuke glared and rolled his eyes, yanking out a pair of tight work out pants, black, and a pale grey tank top.

"Shut up moron. Tomorrow you are going to wear this." He handed Naruto the items. "Try them on so I can see how you look. Apparently Ino thinks you wear the jumpsuit to cover your stomach fat." Naruto chortled and glanced up at Sasuke who still had his scowl on.

"So you came here to make them think I wasn't?" Sasuke nodded. "Why?" Sasuke paused,

"I like to prove them wrong."

"By going out and buying me clothes, delivering them, forcing me to try them on with you here and then wear them tomorrow?" Naruto raised a brow –copied off Sasuke- which earned him a scowl.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything! If you want the girls to think you're fat, fine! I won't help you!" Sasuke turned to walk out the flat but was stopped by two arms around his waist.

"Sorry Sasuke. Thanks for lending me these. I know I'm not fat, and I don't mind people thinking I am, it'll be a shock if they see me tomorrow looking all thin and sexy." Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes again, not bothering to free himself from the half hug he was enveloped in.

"So you'll try them on?" Sasuke turned his head around to face Naruto who was just in his hovering in his boxers at the moment. Naruto nodded and let go of Sasuke to bend down and pick up the clothes Sasuke had dropped in his moment of anger. Dark eyes trailed over the green boxers which covered Naruto's privates and found himself blushing at the image. Stupid perky butt.

"Ok, so..." Naruto pulled on the dark trousers which were low at the front and cupped his arse perfectly. "Hmm...This shirt is probably going to expose some stomach, but it shows I'm definitely not fat!" Naruto winked at Sasuke as he pulled on the grey tank top, the item sticking to him like a second skin, showing off each curse of muscle and each dent in his 6-pack. Sasuke smirked at how delicious Naruto looked...he meant thin! How thin Naruto looked!

"You look... good." Sasuke said plainly.

"Wow, if you said that I must look like a supermodel or something."

"Supermodel? You look nothing like an anorexic pig." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's comment and slouched slightly, making the clothes slide up to expose that flesh Naruto spoke of earlier.

"Do you want me to turn up outside your house tomorrow in this just to prove I'll be wearing it and then walk me to training?"

"Sure." Sasuke said, walking towards the front door with a small smile. Naruto grinned, leaning forward to bump his nose into Sasuke's.

"It's a date." Sasuke's cheeks flushed and Naruto grinned, not caring that Sasuke was two inches taller than him and it must have looked odd when he tilted his head to knock noses. Sasuke blinked at the movement and phrase and opened his mouth to complain.

"Wha-"

"Bye Sasuke." Naruto shut the door, laughing softly as he removed the top and trousers he'd be wearing tomorrow. He hoped he looked as good as Sasuke said he did or else he'd feel like a moron. He felt safe in his jump suit but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings, so he'd wear this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke paced the front of his living room as he waited for Naruto to show up. They had training in an hour so the blonde would be here probably half an hour before so they could walk there. He didn't run early in the morning since it meant he didn't need the warm up later on and it gave him less things to do.

He had already eaten a sausage sandwich...what? He needed the energy. This meant he had time to see if he could convince Naruto to wear the same sort of clothing tomorrow as well. Naruto had no idea how amazing he looked in that outfit. Sasuke felt a jerk of arousal inside him as he imagined Naruto bending down in those boxers again before he slapped himself.

No thinking of Naruto as hot, adorable, cute, delicious, amazingly sexy in those clothes which were _his_ last year, before he grew two inches. The dark colours also brought out his amazing baby blue eyes and his blonde hair just made him look angelic...

He slapped himself again, must _not_ think of Naruto that way. He smirked to himself when he heard the knocks on his front door.

Had he been day dreaming for half an hour? It seemed so. Shrugging to himself, he pulled on his scowl and answered the door, leaning back from the blinding grin Naruto had on, surrounded by light greys and black. He didn't know whether to be pleased the sandals matched the outfit or worried, since now Naruto rivalled his own beauty level.

"Are you ready to go to training teme?" Sasuke snorted and stepped out the house, locking the door behind him as he stepped out into the weak sun. "What was on schedule for today? I remember Kakashi giving us a few instructions since he was on a lone missions this week and didn't want anyone else to take us for training."

"I think it was more he was too lazy to ask anyone else, dobe." Naruto pouted and Sasuke bit his lip at the action, earning a small blush from Naruto. Neither expected that reaction and both ended up blushing more deeply.

"Oh...well...is anyone else joining us for training then?" Naruto asked, distracting Sasuke from his red face.

"I think Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru are joining us today. It was Chouji's 17th birthday yesterday so he and Shikamaru had the day off..." Naruto gave Sasuke a look which said 'how the hell do you know that?' "I overheard Sakura and Ino."

"You were _eavesdropping_?" disbelief coated his voice.

"No, they were screaming their ugly heads off and I couldn't just shut my ears now, could I?" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's anger and slightly touched his shoulder, glancing up at the taller male.

"Don't you find Sakura attractive?"

"Fuck off." Naruto laughed again, as Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Sakura.

"I'm not you. I don't find pink hair, loud screaming high pitches voices and green eyes attractive."

"What do you like then?"

"..." Sasuke paused as he pondered on what he liked. Well...he'd want someone strong, "Strong..." Someone he could talk to and not feel awkward around "Talkative..." and someone attractive...bright eyes and hair, all natural, "bright eyes and hair..." Naruto was mentally checking off the list he had in his head. "And reasonably tall. I don't want a midget." Sasuke nodded and glanced to Naruto who was smiling to himself. Sasuke obviously realised he didn't mention what gender they had to be.

"I don't choose via looks, I do personality and then work my way onto their face. And I don't like Sakura. She's a violent midget who thinks punching me because am nice to her is acceptable. Bitch." Sasuke snorted this time and Naruto gave him a look as he chuckled.

"So, neither of us like Sakura?"

"She hates me for being close to you and she loves you for being rich and good looking." Naruto rolled her eyes. "If she can't deal with your personality she shouldn't be trying to deceive herself." Naruto slouched back so he reminded Sasuke of Shikamaru.

"My personality?"

"Yeah. You're the type who doesn't compliment easily and she really likes that sort of attention. You only agree when you really like something and are quick to say if you dislike something, which are your strong points, but she can't handle those parts of you. She wants a romantic version of you with the looks and money. I'm good with you being your bastardly self." Naruto chuckled and noticed the field coming into view, the two girls and two guys already paired up. Naruto felt himself frown as he realised he wasn't in his usual outfit and felt worry twist inside of him.

"You look good Naruto, stop worrying." Naruto turned surprised eyes on Sasuke and Sasuke watched as they softened into something else. Sasuke gave a small smile back to him and got a grin in return.

"Are we partners today?" Naruto asked, standing up fully, still shorter than the man next to him. "Since everyone else is in a pair, and I don't want to be paired with one of the banshees." Sasuke chuckled, not noticing the four pairs of eyes on him and Naruto as they walked further into the field.

"Sure. Just don't hold me back."

"I'd say the same to you." Naruto punched Sasuke lightly in the arm and leapt away when Sasuke tried to hit back, earning a few chuckles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, her eyes on Sasuke's face which was quickly flickering over to Naruto, like she couldn't decide who to pay attention to.

"What?" Sasuke said blankly, expression sullen.

"Morning Sakura." Sakura glanced to Naruto who was smiling warmly like usual as he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck, exposing his tanned stomach. Sakura felt something lurch inside of her and her cheeks tint pink. Ino was in a similar situation but Shikamaru just walked over and glanced down at Naruto.

"Did Uchiha dress you?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke felt a scowl coming onto his face as he watched Ino and Sakura attack Naruto with their eyes.

"Yeah, apparently someone said I was fat in my jump-suit, so he turned up last night with clothes and told me to prove them wrong." Naruto grinned as Sasuke and stepped close to the pale man, flexing his visible arm, showing off the powerful muscle. "Exposureeee." He sung cheekily, winking at Sasuke who just smiled softly.

"I knew you weren't...sadly now you realise your looks rival mine in this outfit."

"They do?" Naruto asked, eyes widened in surprise as everyone nodded in the clearing. Sasuke watched as Naruto turned his eyes onto Sakura and Ino, a questioning brow raised. When they nodded he laughed, turning his glowing eyes back to Sasuke. "It appears so." Sasuke smirked before Shikamaru cut in with,

"So are we going to train or not?" Which led to a rather longer discussion of how we were going to do it and the set up and whether rotation and breaks were needed to be planned.

.

.

.

...***********...

.

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto both lay down on the grass; their arms spread wide as they let the sweat which poured from them too cool them down. Naruto rolled onto his front, sighing in pleasure as the cool grass touched his skin and he noted how Sasuke had copied the motion, a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe how...wow, we were so wrong about Naruto." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and they both nodded slightly, listening in to the girls' conversation.

"I know! I've worked with him all these years and never noticed how...manly he is. He just oozes power doesn't he?"

"I know! And did you see those arms?"

"I almost died! His body is just perfect!"

"His thighs look so powerful in those trousers!" Naruto felt his cooling cheeks flood with colour as he was described in such a sexual way, his eyes locking with Sasuke as he bit his lip in awkwardness. Sasuke chuckled and grinned at Naruto, deepening the man's blush.

"You do realise I get this sort of chatter in the side of my ear every day?" Naruto's mouth widened as he gawped.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but they're usually a lot more obvious and generally staring at me when I'm facing their direction. I don't get your amount of subtly...and even that isn't much." Naruto grinned and rolled over to Sasuke, lying just inches away.

"So you get girls chasing your ugly arse all over town?" Sasuke scowled and Naruto chuckled. He loved annoying Sasuke.

"I generally hide or escape before they can find my location." Sasuke said seriously, like the girls where a real threat.

"So...do they like, chase you around and stuff?" Sasuke snorted but nodded, getting another gawp off Naruto. "Ever been stripped by them?" Naruto knew the answer was likely to be a no, but sometimes, girl can do odd things.

"Yeah...nearly...once...outside the supermarket." Naruto paused before he burst into laughter, attracting the attention of the people around them.

"What...what did they take off?" He asked, his cheeks red as he stared at the blushing Sasuke. Sasuke just pointed to his chest after he rolled over, and said,

"My shirt, you know, before I realised how dangerous it was getting and ran away." Naruto flopped onto Sasuke's stomach, earning a grunt but the raven didn't move as Naruto nuzzled the pale flesh which was slowly becoming more exposed.

"Damn, I could imagine you running home naked from the shops. How hilarious would that be! If that ever happened to me, I'd henge into an old man so no one would look at me." Sasuke chuckled, watching Naruto bounce on top of his stomach, and making him laugh more.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Ino called, her cheeks dying themselves red as she noticed the intimate position the two boys were in. "I...er..." She just slapped herself in the forehead and then smiled again. "Are you finished training? Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and I were going to get something to eat."

"Is that an invitation?" Naruto asked, resting his chin on the smooth skin of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke flushed lightly and bit back a moan, it felt good.

"Yeah..." Ino said, watching as Sasuke mumbled something to Naruto, whose eyes widened in surprised before he shrugged.

"Nah, we're ok. We'll just make something at home." Ino looked stunned but shook it off, nodding as she walked back towards the others. Naruto glanced to Sasuke, surprised and giddy that the raven had offered to cook dinner.

"In all honestly its lunch, but then again..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, willing himself to stay calm as he felt Naruto's hot breath on his stomach, his muscles twitching at the feeling.

"Come on, let's get going." Naruto smirked, yanking Sasuke too his feet and looking up into his eyes as he walked alongside the silent shadow. "Have you ever considered wearing brighter colours?" Sasuke felt his eyebrows rise into his hair as the question. "I'm just saying, since, you know, all you wear is black." Sasuke felt his mouth quirk up in one corner and let a weak chuckle pass through him.

"I did once. A dark green and then I tried a light blue shirt and it hurt my eyes for one, and then when I asked for Kakashi's opinion he just gawped, before flaring his nostrils and I walked back into my house. I don't think him looking lustful was a good sign." Naruto smirked and watched as Sasuke seemed unaware of the now plotting blonde.

"Are you really going to cook? You got my hopes up now." Naruto pouted and Sasuke smirked, grinning when Naruto's pout increased.

"I can cook Naruto, so yes, I will cook for us. Anything you want?" Naruto thought about saying ramen but he could tell that response would just get a scowl so he decided against it.

"Erm..spaghetti? I don't know. Anything." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto flushed as he scratched the back of his head, watching as Sasuke's perfect red lips parted to breathe lightly. Wow Naruto was becoming a pervert, and fast.

.

.

.

...****...

.

.

.

"What?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto gawped, his jaw almost slamming against the counter as Sasuke walked around in an apron. Who the fuck wouldn't be passing out at the sight? He was wearing clothes too, but the fact he was even wearing an apron was enough of a shock.

"What...in god's name are you wearing an apron for?" Sasuke glanced down to the light green apron he had on and frowned.

"It was my mother's when she cooked, and I wear it since I always get food down my clothes. I don't want to have to try and get sauce out of a shirt when I have to prevent it." Naruto grinned and couldn't resist coming up behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his hips.

"You may be taller and stronger but you're more of a girl than I am." Naruto chuckled, watching as Sasuke blushed and pouted as he stirred the pasta sauce. Naruto noticed a few home-made meatballs in a pan cooking. He grinned, loving the fact he was getting a home cooked meal.

"Shut up and get some plates and cutlery out." Sasuke snapped, scowling at the innocent pasta which was now cooked. Naruto rolled his eyes and set the table, grinning when he noticed Sasuke was mixing it all together, not bothering with the usual formality of making it look nice.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said when his bowl was put down in front of him, watching as Sasuke slipped off the apron, his eyes locking on his own good as Naruto took the first bite. "It tastes sooo good!" Naruto moaned as he sat there, food tasting like heaven in his mouth.

"You obviously have never had a home cooked meal." Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled and nodded, cheeks flushing as he said,

"Well I never had a family, so yeah, no one's ever cooked for me before." Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto's expression change from a hurt smile, to pleasure again. He honestly enjoyed the food Sasuke made and Sasuke felt like that made up for the accidently hurtful comment earlier.

"Do you want desert?"Sasuke almost died of joy when he saw Naruto's eyes widen into large doe eyes as he repeated the word,

"Desert? You have some? What do you have?" He looked so desperate. Sasuke grinned and went to his freezer; his sweet tooth came in handy with his many frozen desserts at hand.

"I have Sticky toffee pudding, chocolate cake, double chocolate fudge cake, lots of different ice-creams, cheese cake, apple crumble and Crème Brule." Naruto's jaw was hanging open as he stared at Sasuke, pride in them as he said,

"Cheese cake! Please! Oh my god! I haven't had that in eons!" Sasuke watched Naruto's face glow with a sort of strange lust towards the cake he now had in his hand and felt a little nervous.

"We can eat it in about an hour, I only bought it yesterday and it needs to defrost." Naruto nodded, eyes following the New York cheesecake. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened and a strange slow smirk spread onto his face. He tensed as he washed up their dishes in the sink, apron back on and gloves on his hands as he scrubbed the sauce free from each pan. "Naruto, can you put the remaining pasta into a Tupperware box, then shove it in the fridge? Thanks."

Naruto nodded, doing what he was asked as he planned to get Sasuke into that blue shirt. He wanted to see what made _Kakashi_ drool over his own pupil...Sasuke must look amazing in light colours...except yellow, that seems like it could go badly.

The blonde chuckled as he noticed Sasuke was humming to himself whilst scrubbing a dish, his spectator being ignored.

"Sasuke, will you wear that blue shirt you mentioned to Kakashi? You made me strip –in fact _you_ stripped me- and try on your clothes, and I want to see you in something colourful. The weather is getting hot and you're going to melt in those dark clothes." Sasuke paused, drying the last dish as he put it away, quickly pulling off the apron as he watched his friend lean against the fridge, a grin on his face and hands behind his head.

"Yeah ok...help me find it. I don't own many colourful clothes."

"I didn't think you did." Naruto replied, earning a scowl and a muttered curse off Sasuke. "What? Like you ever wear colourful clothes! I've never been seen in something dark before and I look hot, maybe you look hot in light clothes and we've been wearing the wrong styles the whole time."

"All that proves is I'm always hot no matter what, and you look stupid as a pumpkin." Naruto paused and blanched at the insult.

"I did _not_ look like a pumpkin!"

"Yes you did." Sasuke dodged a swipe from Naruto as he followed him around the kitchen, chasing the boy into his bedroom. Sasuke let out a breath as Naruto finally tackled him onto the floor, his body slamming into the ground. Sasuke groaned and laughed as he rolled onto his back, a laughing Naruto ripe in his ear.

"Ok Sasuke, let's find that shirt!" Naruto said, leaping into the air as he went to try and find it, his eyes flickering over the many dark shirts piled up and hung up. "It might not be too hard. All your clothes look like a shadow in here...head for the light!" Sasuke kicked the back of Naruto's knee, watching him collapse and grinned.

"Just, don't mess anything up. I don't like sorting out what goes where."

"Why sort stuff out? I just put on whatever's on the floor."

"Yeah, that's why you smell like carpet and dirt." Naruto glared at his friend and watched as Sasuke slowly pulled out a light blue shirt, one which was a similar colour to Ino's eyes. "Found it."

"Well...put it on then!" Naruto watched with keen eyes as Sasuke slowly peeled off his current shirt, exposing pale toned flesh. Naruto gnawed on his lip to stay calm as he watched Sasuke slowly pull on a pale shirt, and pouted slightly as the skin was covered back up.

Naruto's eyes shot open when he noticed how Sasuke looked. His hair was slightly ruffled and mouth parted as he adjusted the shirt. It showed off his figure, delicate yet masculine and his translucent skin seemed healthier against the pale cloth. Naruto held in a moan as Sasuke shifted to ruffle his hair, one hand on his hip as he turned those deep eyes on the blonde.

"So...how does it look?" Sasuke asked, noting how Naruto had something swirling in his eyes, almost leaking from its hiding spot. He smiled slightly to see if Naruto would reply and then the world shifted and he was slammed into the wall behind him.

"It looks amazing. Don't go out wearing that, your rape factor will quadruple." Sasuke shivered when he felt Naruto's hot breath on his neck, the smaller male having pinned his body against the wall.

"So...it looks good?" Sasuke chuckled as he felt Naruto's breath tickle his skin again.

"Very." This time his lips brushed Sasuke's pulse point and the male shuddered, closing his eyes a little as the feeling and sensation of Naruto's fingers tracing his wrist. "I can see why Kakashi reacted the way he did..." Naruto leant back to stare at Sasuke who's eyes were half mast, and smiled softly.

"Are you-" Sasuke felt his eyes widen in shock as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own, not demandingly, just lingered there to cut off his speech. He felt the pressure against them deepen slightly and his own lips twitched in response. Naruto pulled away and looked up at Sasuke whose cheeks were slowly turning red.

"Want to do it again?" Naruto said, quirking his lips up at the corners as he tilted his head. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pressed himself forward, locking their lips without hesitation. Is this what all the lingering looks and strange feeling he'd been seeing in himself and Naruto over the past few days? Is this the reason he was currently pushing Naruto away from him, still attached at the mouth so he could manoeuvre them to the bed? It must be. Why else would he be very unwilling to stop kissing the blonde right now.

Naruto let out an odd noise as Sasuke pressed himself against the blonde, his mouth moving quickly against the others as they let their lips brush, the scorching pleasure made his legs feel numb as he felt a hand grip the back of his head to angle it better. Sasuke slid his hand up to Naruto's neck, holding it there; the other skimmed his spine, sliding up and down.

Naruto opened his mouth wider, sliding his tongue out across Sasuke's lips and almost growled when he felt Sasuke's grip increase, showing how much he liked the action. Sasuke pushed his tongue to brush with Naruto's and shook with pleasure as the blonde thrust his tongue deeper. The blonde groaned when Sasuke pushed them both onto the bed, unlocking their mouths but moving closer together.

Sasuke crawled onto Naruto, pushing him down onto the bed as he breathed heavily, his eyes locking with bright blue. Was he really kissing Naruto? Why was he doing it? Was it the fact he was finding Naruto more adorable, attractive and funny as the week went on?

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed looking up into the confused dark orbs. Naruto pushed his body up using his elbows and smiled soothingly, urging Sasuke to lean forward and make the contact. Sasuke smirked and leant down, hovering over the red lips he found slightly addictive and breathed,

"I want you." Naruto let out a strangled moan before Sasuke locked their mouths together, sliding his hand into the blonde locks as he straddled the boy. Naruto lay back, letting Sasuke roam his hands over the toned body, mouth searching his as he tried not to let too many sounds out.

"Hn...Sasuke..." Sasuke groaned as his name was said in a breathy voice. Naruto's grip slid to his rear and squeezed tightly, pulling him closer so they could lock mouths again as their tongues battled, brushing over each ridge inside the others mouth as they felt.

Naruto jerked his hips and rolled them over so he was on the taller man, his smile growing as he kissed down the raves neck. Sasuke gasped and shuddered, grabbing onto the others shirt to pull it over his head. Naruto complied and quickly discarded his and Sasuke's shirt so they could get further contact.

"Do you want...?" Naruto asked breathily, sucking on a sensitive patch of skin beneath Sasuke's ear. Sasuke lurched at the contact and moaned before growling,

"Not all the way." Naruto nodded, kissing his way back up to the heart shaped lips which were partly swollen from the rougher kisses, and latched himself onto them again. Sasuke rolled them over once more, pinning Naruto's arms down as he tasted the blonde, going as far into the hot cavern as he could. Naruto quickly locked his legs around Sasuke's hips and ground into him slight, earning two needy moans.

"We...we should s-stop." Naruto managed to say between kisses as he felt Sasuke's body fall closer to his, their mouths hovering apart as they panted. Sasuke nodded, trailing his lips across Naruto's cheek and jaw before kissing the earlobe and pulling back. Naruto almost pounced on him again when he saw the red flush to his cheeks, damp lips, messy hair...calm down! Down boy! Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke softly before laying back down, yanking on his arm to make him lie down too.

"Why did we..." Sasuke said, remembering his earlier declaration of want for Naruto. He blushed at the memory and turned to face the blonde who was staring wistfully at the ceiling.

"Because I wanted to kiss you. And you want me." Naruto said bluntly, turning to face Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke stared back for a while before reasoning in his head. True he wanted Naruto, the blonde was almost everything he needed in a partner...and he had never claimed to being straight, everyone just assumed because he was male he liked women. Naruto was probably bi-sexual considering he used to have crushes on anything which smelt of flowers...Sasuke discreetly sniffed himself before shrugging. "Sasuke..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to...erm...go out with me...or...something?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes flickering away from dark orbs as he chewed on his lip in anticipation. Sasuke smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto a tan cheek.

"Ok." Sasuke smiled when Naruto turned his grin up to full beam, teeth on display as he turned to face the raven who was now his boyfriend.

"YAY!" Naruto jumped off the bed and did a small dance, earning a chuckle off Sasuke. "So...should we tell people?"

"I don't plan on hiding it if that's what you mean. They can figure it out for themselves or we could spread it?" Naruto jumped back onto the bed, leaning over his boyfriend to press his lips on Sasuke's, a sly grin on his face as he said,

"Let's let them think you are still on the market. It's funny watching Sakura and Ino trying to get your attention."

"They'll be trying to get yours now. Did you see the way they looked at you and how they spoke about your body...?" Sasuke let his eyes drag across the bare chest and smirked up at Naruto who tilted his head in confusion, his head snapping back as a mouth encircled his nipple.

"Nnn...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, pushing the mouth away from his nipple and shivering at the cold air which now brushed it. Naruto pressed his mouth onto Sasuke's, the raven happily plundering the open territory.

.

.

.

-*****- time skip.

.

.

.

"Did you check that it was really this field?" Naruto asked, after having been sitting on the grass with Sasuke for 10 minutes and no one else had arrived.

"Yes. I asked Kakashi last night when you were in the shower. I went to his and he told me this field." Sasuke frowned when he noticed Naruto's pout. "Let s train whilst we wait for them. Maybe I got the time wrong."

"Fine fine." Naruto said, jumping to his feet and turning to face his boyfriend who was half smirking.

"Come on dobe, let's see how powerful you are."

"You're on teme!"

15 minutes later, both were covered in sweat and little nicks from kunai and shuriken. Naruto was chuckling each time he dodged one of Sasuke's hits and Sasuke was smirking with each he landed. They managed another few minutes before they both collapsed onto the grass and took some deep breaths, the giggles escaping them as they stared at the other.

"Well done ." Naruto said, sitting up and crossing his legs. "You have beaten me today." Sasuke grinned, propping his body using his elbows as he smiled at Naruto.

"Well , it appears you nearly beat me. Perhaps another time." Sasuke winked which brought a round of laughter from Naruto.

"I think you cheated through ."

"How so?"

"You were flashing me those perfect abs of yours whilst I tried to throw my weapons, and they were, _oh _so distracting." Sasuke grinned and slid his shirt up, an innocent expression on his face as he said,

"You mean these abs?" neither were aware of the gathering of people which had now arrived and were standing at the other end of the field. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and threw one leg over the raven so he was sitting in his lap.

"Why yes," Naruto touched the now exposed pale skin and smirked, "This would be the stuff." Before he leaned close, their mouths only centimetres apart.

"I'm sorry, how could I _ever_ make it up to you?" Sasuke licked his lips as he felt Naruto's hand through his hair.

"Oh, I have an idea..." Naruto said before they met halfway, mouth already plundering the other, heads tilted almost drastically at the way they tried to get deeper than the others.

"Is it working?" Sasuke asked in a stupid tone, which made Naruto pull back and laugh, his throat being exposed. Sasuke smirked at the stretch of skin now exposed and leant up, whispering, "You know, I think I need to clean a few of your cuts on your neck...do you mind?" Naruto bit his lip and grinned, glancing down at the dark eyes.

"If you must." Sasuke grinned and suckled on the tan flesh in front of him, blue eyes fluttering closed as they focused on the pleasure being provided. Naruto giggled when Sasuke flipped them so he was on top and pulled the raven's mouth onto his own, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck.

Kakashi had dropped his book, Chouji had dropped his crisps, Sakura and Ino were just staring with Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were in shock and Lee looked ready to burst with joy. No one had moved since Naruto had straddled the pale boy. They were currently watching Sasuke slide his hand up the side of Naruto's shirt as the blonde slid one of his hands down to grope the Uchiha.

"Do we stop them?" Neji asked, turning to Kakashi who was just watching in fascination. It wasn't often you got to see two men making out whilst sweating_ and_ with both being good looking...when had Naruto stopped wearing orange?

Sasuke and Naruto both slowed in their kissing, realising something was wrong and they looked at each other before glancing in the same direction to see all their friends and teacher standing there. Sasuke bit his lip to muffle a laugh but Naruto burst out into hysterics, his deep laugh ringing around the grassy arena.

"Oh god, you guys were watching!" Naruto barked, trying to muffle his laughter with the back of his hand. Sasuke smirked and chuckled lightly as his boyfriend shook under him.

"You know what Naruto?"

"What?"

"The fact is, they didn't make a noise, so they were watching us..." Naruto gave them all a suspicious look as they edged closer, Sakura and Ino looking a mix between shocked, disgusted, overjoyed, depressed and more.

Sasuke moved off Naruto who followed him into the standing position as they watched the range of expressions on people's faces.

"So are you two, like, a couple?" Tenten asked, getting two nods in return.

"For how long?" Neji asked, noticing Naruto had a fair few hickeys on his neck.

"Two weeks?" Naruto said, grinning at Sasuke who smiled back. "Not too long." Ino glanced at Sakura who looked like she was in shock.

"Wait...when did you guys get so close?" Sakura asked, pointing at Naruto as if he was to blame.

"Well, I remember some morons calling Naruto fat, and I sought to prove them wrong...and ended up going out with the dobe."

"Yup, the teme sure knows how to make someone feel better...by the way, why the heck did you think I was fat?" Naruto asked Ino, eyes wide. Kakashi glanced down at Ino and noticed Sakura was also blushing slightly.

"It was because of that stupid orange suit you usually wear! But for the past few weeks you've been wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes!" Naruto grinned and winked, earning two twin looks of horror and the rest of them just shrugging it off.

So the basic understanding of what had just happened for Naruto was the fact the girls now thought he was sleeping with Sasuke, Sasuke was grinning in his usual perverted manor when thinking of Naruto nude, Kakashi was thinking of writing to Jiraiya about a new porn scene, Tenten was thinking of a way to get into Neji's pants and Neji was planning how to get into Shikamaru's if the arse glaring was any hint.

Sasuke was being a tad more...sexual at the moment and was wishing right now he had just grabbed Naruto by the hair, bent him over, and fucked him hard the first day he had seen him in that grey shirt and dark trousers. Of course he also loved the build up of tension they worked for the first week, before Naruto claimed -since he was a virgin- he didn't really mind losing his virginity, since it was Sasuke and Sasuke, being a virgin also, found the idea of shagging Naruto just too lovely to pass.

So both were day dreaming with a few stunned, shocked, grossed out, thinking of other things, sorts of looks being directed at them whilst they day dreamed about the other.

Naruto wasn't sure if he loved Sasuke yet, he knew he felt very deeply for him but if it was love yet he'd find out when he accidently said it or it suddenly hit him. Sasuke was pretty sure he loved Naruto, but he'd never felt this way before so he didn't know yet, all he really knew was that he never wanted to lose his blonde moron.

The two locked eyes as smiled, knowing that, even though they may have their ups and downs, it would be ok...somehow.

"So...now we've discussed Naruto and Sasuke's rather obvious yet supposedly hidden relationship can we train?" Shikamaru asked, glancing at the few around him who just shrugged and slowly got out their tools.

"I'M PARTNERS WITH SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, earning a few eye rolls before Sasuke mumbled,

"But we aren't fucking on the grass...right now anyway."

"Pervert."

**Thank you for reading, if you made it through :D xxx review if you can xxx**


End file.
